


You'll Believe Before The Night Is Out

by Nickidemus



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case involving a stone imbued with mysterious powers gets particularly out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Believe Before The Night Is Out

They’d been told of the artifact’s effects. They’d joke and teased and smirked about it. Even as the body count rose over this seemingly insignificant stone and the havoc it caused, Scully still found it hard to believe while Mulder was ever more convinced of its potency, as were their usual stances. Whether she believed what it could do or not, Scully had at least been able to agree that the reason these people were slaughtering each other was either in an attempt to own or destroy the artifact, and that made taking it out of the equation their only choice.

Now with it in their possession, Mulder felt it was about to cause more havoc but was entirely helpless to stop it. This only became more evident when Scully kissed him.

“What’re you doing?” he huffed down at her, yet he knew exactly what she was doing and why, whether she would accept it or not.

“I don’t know,” she replied, ever the skeptic, ever lost in her own doubts. But in her heart, when she saw the stone begin to glow in Mulder’s palm, she knew the truth. She just couldn’t allow herself to say it. Not that it mattered. Words were soon lost on them and would’ve been meaningless anyway.

They wrenched their clothes off, nearly violent in their eagerness to get at one another. The part of Mulder’s mind, a very remote part, that could still consciously process what was happening wondered how much of this was the stone. Just how much.

Scully seemed to have the most fun getting his tie off, and he realized he’d never seen her quite so giddy. She wasn’t censoring herself, couldn’t, and that only became more apparent when she practically climbed him to get on his erect cock. He turned with her and pressed her hard against the wall, and when he shoved inside, he was suddenly reminded of just how petite a woman she was. A powerhouse still, yes, but a very small one that was now gripping him ferociously from the inside simply from how tight she was.

He was very conscious of all this, and yet pain was no object, she made that clear when her fingernails bit savagely into his shoulders, her hips jolting and pounding with what little leverage she could gain. It didn’t feel very tender, how they were doing this. It was desperate, and he realized suddenly he’d dropped the stone. He glanced down to find it glowing white hot by his ankle, then Scully grabbed his chin in one hand and forced his eyes back to hers, kissing him fiercely.

In that way alone, the way Scully kissed him over and over, was it sweet or kind. It was as if she were trying to reassure him in the only way she could that while it was unhinged and beyond their control, it was okay. They were all right.

When they came, it was impossibly simultaneous, and Mulder figured later, when allowing himself to think about it, that must’ve been the stone, too. It was too convenient not to be. Not to mention that white light, how it had filled the room and drowned them. It had to be the stone. He wondered what Scully thought of that shared moment… But they weren’t going to talk about that. Which was for the best.

They crumpled to the floor together, panting and gripping each other like frightened, lost children, staring at the stone and how normal it seemed now. How harmless.

“We should destroy it,” Scully said, shocking Mulder to attention.

His hand ran up and down her back absently. Her words made him think a horrifying thought, that maybe she was equating what they’d just done with rape. She wasn’t under her own control, after all. “Are you all right?” He brushed a lock of her shining, red hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him with wide, blue eyes, shocked herself by how that sounded. She nodded. “I’m fine. I just… think it’s unstable. The stone.”

He nodded in reply, then helped her to her feet. There was nothing more to say. He didn’t have the heart to tease her for finally believing, and she obviously didn’t have the heart to deny it any longer.

Once dressed, Mulder went alone with the artifact into the nearest copse of trees and shot it until it shattered. Destroying evidence of the unknown was by far his least favorite thing to do, but this was a rare occasion. Rare, indeed.


End file.
